Hidden On Plain Ice
by Summer-Of-Shadows
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki a failing figure skater is about to give up his career. When a video of him skating is posted without his knowledge Viktor Nikiforov takes up position as Yuuri's coach. A accident leaves Yuuri blind in his left eye creating two secrets for the feminine boy to keep. How will this story unravel? (RATING IS FOR LANGUAGE) !I DON'T own the cover picture!


**AN-Hey there guys so I just watched Yuri On Ice and oh my god was it great! I totally recommend watching this anime. Anywho here is the beginning of a new story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

They had just assumed that she was male. It did not help her already low confidence that everyone thought she was a male. Her low confidence also led to her never correcting them. By now if she told anyone she would be in big trouble. After all she had competed in all the male competitions.

"Please welcome Yuuri Katsuki!" The announcers voice called out her name. "A young Japanese male skater." The announcer had no clue just like everyone else. "Age fourteen! Incredibly young yes and some would say it shows with his poor performances." Yuuri sweatdropped.

* * *

"Fool."

"Idiot."

"Disgrace."

"Failure!"

"GET OFF THE ICE!" The last on shattered her. She had missed every jump and stumbled almost every five seconds.

"FINE!" She screamed once she arrived in the isolation of the bathroom "I'M DONE!" She threw her skates at the wall. Tears streamed down her face she was thankful that no one was in the bathroom with her to witness her loss of control.

"Yuuri Katsuki!" A voice called out. Her head shot up in surprise.

"Your Yuri Plisetsky!" She exclaimed. The only reason he was in the bathroom was she had run into the males bathroom out of habit.

"Yes I am! The world does not need two Yuri's so get lost PIGGY!" He yelled before storming out of the bathroom. Yuuri broke down in tears. Her phone screen was covered in tears making the picture of the poodle become blurry.

* * *

-One Year later-

"I quit!" She screamed. Her blade covers went flying across the rink. The instructor yelled at her and walked out saying he would never teach her again. She slid down crying. She had just chased away her last chance at skating again. She picks herself up with sorrow and a heavy heart. If this is the last time she's gonna skate she's gonna make it her best. She skated over to the radio and looked through the songs on her iPod. One caught her eye. It was a special one she had composed herself. She had even played the main instrument in the song, a violin. The name of the song was The Arena. (Actually by Lindsey Stirling). She clicked play and let the music control her body as it pleased. During the slower parts of the song she performed insane foot work and when the music would hit a sudden crescendo she would perform jumps and combos. She was unaware of being recorded the entire time.

"Holy shoot Yuuri that was amazing!" Yuko screeched breaking Yuuri's concentration. Yuuri let out a scream as she fell and felt her leg ben a way it shouldn't. It was gonna break. Unintentionally her instinct kicked in and she performed a cartwheel that she had learned in ballet.

"YUKO!" She yelled annoyed.

"OHMYGOSHIMSOSORRY!" Yuko yelped all as one word.

"Whatever it's fine."

-Later that day-

"What's up Pichit?" Yuuri answered her phone.

"SINCE WHEN COULD YOU SKATE LIKE THAT IT WAS AMAZING!" Pichit yelled enthusiastically.

"What are you talking about?" She asked warily.

"The video haven't you seen it. You skated to some sort of violin music but it was amazing!" Yuuri froze.

"Send me it now." She demanded and within seconds she heard a ding. She quickly opened up the video and began to watch it. She almost didn't believe it was her. Pichit was right this was the best she's ever skated.

"But wait till the end when you took that spill but turned it into a cartwheel." She watched on in horror as she relived the fear she had felt during the fall. She looked at the views and nearly passed out. Over a hundred thousand views for each form of social media.

* * *

-In Russia-

Viktor Nikiforov sat on his couch his poodle, Makkachin sat under his legs. He was now re watching the video that had been posted only hours ago again and again. It had one Yuuri Katsuki well know to be one of the worst skaters to somehow qualify for the Grand Prix series. He had gotten such low scores a novice could have beaten him. Viktor couldn't believe his eyes there was no way that this was the same Yuuri. The Yuuri in this video moved with almost a feminine like grace that the Yuuri he had watched at the Grand Prix had severely lacked.

"Makkachin I think I just found a new surprise for the audience." He said to the poodle who just yipped in agreement.

* * *

-A Few Days Later in Japan-

Yuuri was out running she had gotten fat from all the pork cutlet bowls she had been eating recently. She cut back drastically on food intake and increased her daily exercise to a insane level. She had eaten a granola bar before this run and had already completed six out of the thirteen miles she was running. It had only been 54 minutes and if she kept up her pave she would be done in and hour and three minutes. She had faltered slightly in her pace and ended with a time of 1 hour and 58 minutes. She mentally berated herself for being so unfit and too fat. As she entered her house she was knocked over by a big brown standard poodle.

"Vicchan?" She gasped. "No your not Vicchan he's dead." She begins to tear up.

"My darling little girl has a new coach." Yuuri's mother cried out in joy.

"Huh?"

"Viktor Nikiforov is taking a soak in the hot springs right now but he said he is hear to teach you as a coach! EEKK!" Yuuri didn't believe her ears. So without thinking she ran into the hot springs to see for herself. She only realized her mistake once she caught sight of a naked Viktor.

"Yuuri?" A voice called. "Yuuri Katsuki? Wake up!"

"Viktor!" She screamed jumping up. Her head colliding with the one who had been trying to get her up.

"Ow. You've got one hard head there Yuuri." She looked up in horror. Standing in front of her in all his glory was Viktor Nikiforov. She was ashamed with what he was probably seeing. Her with a bloody nose, a lump on her head, and a fat pig. "Why are blushing so much we have the same parts do we not?" He asked innocently. Shit, shit, shit, shit! Was what went through Yuuri's head.

"Hey there you two breakfast will be ready soon." Yuuri's stomach grumbled.

"Ooh I wonder what ja Japanese eat for breakfast it is like Russian breakfast?" Viktor asked in his accent. He stood up from the water and Yuuri fell down again with a insane nose bleed.

* * *

 **(This is the rest of the chapter I didn't copy over originally)**

"So your gonna be my coach?" Yuuri asked for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Da." Yuuri at least knew enough Russian to know that that meant yes. With stars in her eyes she ran around screaming her heart out that Viktor Nikiforov himself was her coach before realizing something.

'He doesn't know I'm a girl." Her entire world crashed down. She couldn't afford to have him find out. He would be so pissed off that she had illegally entered the competitions. She couldn't allow him to be her coach! Her hopes crushed she returned to Yu-Topia ready to tell Viktor that he couldn't be her coach.

As she returned she was once again tackled by Makkachin. Her second greeter (not sure if this is an actually word oh well it is now) was a very drunk half un-dressed Viktor. Her entire body turned redder than a tomatoe as he clung on to her in his drunken state. She sprinted up the stairs and slammed her door shut before sliding down and hyperventilating. She could hear Viktor tripping his way up the steps and realized that of he came in he would not only see her more feminine possessions but also her hundreds of posters. In a flurry of movement she hid every poster, bra, feminine underwear, and other products that hinted to her real gender as best she could. Just in time as Viktor tripped into her door somehow opening it even while being drunk. The rest of the night was hell as she had to keep running from a very cuddly Viktor.

* * *

-One day later-

"HE WENT TO JAPAN TO TEACH THE FAT PIGGY!" Yuri Plisetsky screamed.

"Viktor?" Asked a red headed woman.

"YES VIKTOR WHO ELSE IDIOT!"

"Jeeze chill out Yuri."

"NO I VILL NOT CHILL! I am going to Japan!"

-Three weeks later-

"On Love: Eros and On love: Agape. Two arrangements, two opposing themes. I will create a program for the two of you to skate to." Viktor told them.

"If I vin you come back to Russia with me and be my coach!" Yurio screamed. Gods he hated that name.

"I accept." Yuuri's heart fell as she heard Viktor agree. "And you, If you win what do you want?" Viktor turned to Yuuri.

"I- I want to eat with you! I want to eat Pork Cutlet Bowls and keep winning with you!" She said strongly.

"Okay." Viktor answered

After listening to the music and Yurio choosing the Eros arrangement Viktor gave them a Cheshire grin. Uh oh was the only thought that ran through their minds.

"Yurio will do Agape and Yuuri will do Eros!"

"WHAT!"

"WHAT!" Both Yuri's screamed.

(Same thing as in cannon happens so I won't type it up. Yes I am being lazy here sorry.)

* * *

-Two months later-

She was pleased but not please enough, she had lost 45 pounds bringing her heavy weight to 101.2 lbs but it wasn't enough.

"Show me a triple axle!" Viktor called out. Yuuri began the jump and performed the correct amount of rotations but she missed the landing and slid into the wall.

"AGGH!" She cried out in frustration.

"Back to the basics." Viktor told her.

"No! The competition starts in two weeks! I CAN'T AFFORD TO GO BACK TO THE BASICS!" She cried out letting go of the gut above her eyes caused by her fall. Blood got into her eyes and bloody hell (pun intended) did it sting.

"No more training today. I won't let you destroy yourself to train." Viktor told her with his rare serious face. Yuuri cried out in anger before storming off the ice. She tore off her skates and shoved her sneakers onto her feet harshly. After manhandling her skates into her back she ran out into the snowy landscape. Due to the blood she never noticed her fading vision in her left eye.

* * *

-One Week Later-

"Spin and balance!" Viktor reminded as she began to lose focus on her task.

"Hai!" Yuuri cried out. She went back into a quick spin to the right.

"You've been spinning to the right! The program you are performing has a spin to the left so practice that!" Viktors voice same from across the ice. Yuuri began to panic. She hadn't told anyone. Since the day one week ago she had not had any vision in her left eye. She was now easily startled by people who came up on her left side and avoided any moves that she had to turn to the left for.

Yuuri's breath became quick and shallow and Viktor saw it happening. His only question was why. He needed help was this normal? He had never had this sort of issue himself so what was wrong with Yuuri. What did he do? How did he fix this?

"Nevermind forget I said that just uh work on your footwork!" That seemed to do the trick as Yuuri looked up at him hesitantly before beginning the routine she had been working on. Viktor was more observant that he let on he noticed every movement to the left was hesitant and misplaced even if only by a millimeter.

'What is he doing?' He asked himself.

"Yuuri." Viktor approached the younger skater.

"Hm?"

"Why did you hesitate with all of the left movements?" He probed. Yuuri's pupil's dilated.

* * *

-One week later-

"Welcome to the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship!" The announcer called his voice echoing through the entire stadium. Yuuri stood frozen in place as she watched the camera pan out to the entire stadium showing thousands of people. Her heart thudded almost out of her chest bringing her attention to her bindings which were not sitting properly. She focused in on the uncomfortable feeling and going to fix it. She speed walked as fast as she could to the dressing room she had been assigned. She quickly unzipped the outfit she was wearing. She hooked her fingers under the wrap and began adjusting it.

"Yuu~" The voice begins and then immediately cuts off. Yuuri freezes. There is a sound of shattering glass. Yuuri whips around in horror but over steps it as the person is to her left. It's Viktor! Her pupils become almost invisible. Viktor stares at her bindings. It feels like hours that they stare at each other before Yuuri zips up her outfit and stumbles out. She kept faltering down the hall as she also had on her skates. Without even thinking she stumbled into the male bathroom out of habit. She slid down and began sobbing. She was so screwed! Viktor was gonna go tell the judges of her lie and then not be her coach.

* * *

"Yuuri?" Came a soft voice. Yuuri's breath caught in her throat.

'VIKTOR!' Was her thought.

"Come on Yuuri come out please." Viktor asked gently. She tried to muffle her yelp of fear as he passed right by the stall where she had locked herself in. Ultimately she failed as a small sound came through her hand. She watched as his feet stopped. By her stall. At least he couldn't unlock~ GAH WTF! The lock began to turn. The stall door opened up and Yuuri just stared in horror at Viktor.

"V-Viktor." Yuuri whispered. She gasped as Viktor grasped her chin.

"Why are you crying Piglet?" Her mind began to spiral about her weight. "Yuuri I won't tell anyone, but only if you tell me why."


End file.
